


Moonlight

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [22]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary stood on the balcony, hands resting on warm stone, as she looked out over gardens bathed in moonlight.





	Moonlight

Mary stood on the balcony, hands resting on warm stone, as she looked out over gardens bathed in moonlight. This was her sanctuary. A place she came to be alone. A place where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. 

The door opened and closed behind her and Mary turned to tell whoever it was to leave her be, but she saw Lavinia.   
“Rather beautiful out here, isn’t it.”   
She drew level with Mary and turned to face her. Mary saw the dim light fall across her face and neck. The beauty of this moment took Mary’s breath away. Lavinia smiled.


End file.
